


Lumos! The Marauders  Ep. 0101

by wolfwolfthewerewolf



Series: Marauders Script [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1973, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Canon Universe, Established Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Eventual James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, F/M, Gay Sirius Black, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Third Year, Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape Friendship, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Minor Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Pre-Canon, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Werewolf Remus Lupin, Young James Potter, Young Lily Evans Potter, Young Peter Pettigrew, Young Remus Lupin, Young Severus Snape, Young Sirius Black, is my wife, jennifer vane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26127679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfwolfthewerewolf/pseuds/wolfwolfthewerewolf
Summary: Episode 1 of 11 of the the Marauders 3rd year at Hogwarts.
Relationships: Alice Longbottom/Frank Longbottom, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Marauders Script [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897180
Kudos: 9





	Lumos! The Marauders  Ep. 0101

INT. POTTER HOME - MORNING 

JAMES POTTER, 13, is packing his trunk in a quick and messy manner. He is shoving black robes and a lot of red and yellow colored clothing into the big suitcase. He wears golden rimmed, round glasses, a regular t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers. His room is bright, and decorated with moving pictures of men and women riding brooms. There is another moving picture, this one blurry. It is of him standing next to a red-headed girl, who is angrily turning away. The floor is covered in clothing and books, making it hard to maneuver. His bed is messy and unmade. 

EUPHEMIA (O.S.)  
(from downstairs)  
Jamie, you almost ready?

JAMES  
(yelling)  
Yeah, mum, give me a sec!

James then quickly shoves the remaining items into his trunk and barely latches it shut. He picks up the trunk, struggling from its weight, and drags it out of the room and down the stairs. EUPHEMIA, 53, is standing in the kitchen looking through letters. She wears a neon flower printed blouse, and a half apron on top of light blue bell bottom jeans.

EUPHEMIA  
(not looking up from the letters)  
Got everything?

JAMES  
(very confident)  
Yep!

EUPHEMIA  
(looking up from the letters suspiciously)  
EUPHEMIA (CONT’D)  
Even your wand? Don’t you make me throw it through the train window again…

JAMES  
(pulling the wand out of his pocket)  
It's right here!

EUPHEMIA  
Okay then, looks like we’re off to Kings Cross! Fleamont, you ready?

FLEAMONT  
(walking down the stairs)  
Yes indeedy! Let’s get this train a’movin!

As FLEAMONT, 53, passes his son, he taps him on the head causing James to playfully shudder. Fleamont wears black trousers, a regular blue button-down, a black blazer, and brown dress shoes. This contrasts very much with his wife’s outfit but they still look perfect together. Euphemia then takes off her apron and sets down the letters she was reading. James and Fleamont each grab a side of the heavy trunk and walk out the door while Euphemia follows.

INT. 12 GRIMMAULD PLACE - MORNING

SIRIUS BLACK, 13, is also quickly shoving clothing and robes into his trunk. He is only wearing black ripped jeans, his long, unbrushed black hair in a bun, and one sock. His room has quite dark wallpaper and is extremely messy. There are clothes on the floor, his bed is not made, and there are cups everywhere. Along the walls are huge posters of motorcycles and women in bikinis. There is also a record player sitting on his nightstand. He shoves the last of his stuff into the trunk and tries to latch it shut. This takes him a bit since he did not fold anything. As he tries to shut his trunk, Stairway to Heaven on vinyl is playing in the background. 

WALBURGA  
(angrily yelling from downstairs)  
Sirius! Get your arse down here! Regulus has been downstairs for an hour already!

SIRIUS  
(angrily yelling back)  
Good for Regulus, I’ll be down soon.

Sirius quickly throws on a Queen band t-shirt, his other sock, and a leather jacket. He then walks over to the record player and removes the vinyl. Sirius places it carefully back into its sleeve and slips it under his bed. He then throws a pile of dirty clothes on to the record, concealing it. He grabs one side of his trunk and drags it out of his room. As he walks out, he spots KREACHER, the family house elf.

SIRIUS  
(whispering)  
Kreacher, could you tidy up my room for me?

KREACHER  
(nastily)  
That was supposed to be done last night master.

SIRIUS  
(practically speaking to himself)  
Whatever, I won’t be home for ten months anyway.

Sirius continues to drag his trunk down the narrow staircases of Grimmauld place until he gets to the first floor and places it next to another trunk near the front door that is visibly larger and nicer than his. Sirius walks into the dining room and sits down next to REGULUS, 11. He wears nice black trousers, a white button-down, and a green sweater vest. His black hair is neatly gelled down and he reads the Daily Prophet. At the table also sits WALBURGA, 48. She wears a long black dress with lace and 5 inch black heels. Her curly, black hair is in a neat bun and she sips a cup of tea as she also reads an issue of the Daily Prophet.

WALBURGA  
(carefully placing her tea cup on its plate and then aggressively slamming the newspaper on the table)  
I told you to pack last night, didn’t I?

SIRIUS  
(unphased)  
Yes, you did.

WALBURGA  
So, why didn’t you?

SIRIUS  
Well-

WALBURGA  
(cutting him off)  
You know, Regulus has had his trunk packed for three days now. Folded all his robes, triple checked his supply list, read all of his books, and yet you couldn’t even care enough to brush your hair.

Walburga pulls out her wand and waves it at Sirius’ head. Suddenly his hair is out of it’s messy bun and completely brushed. Sirius does not look happy. In response, he runs his hand through his hair and shakes his head almost dog-like.

SIRIUS  
(sarcastically)  
Bet Regulus will make a great slytherin just like you.

WALBURGA  
(proudly)  
He most certainly will! Regulus will do a great job of carrying on the Black Family legacy, unlike you.

SIRIUS  
(almost under his breath)  
Old bat.

WALBURGA  
(noticing Sirius)  
Excuse me? What did you say?

SIRIUS  
(aloud and angry now)  
Oh nothing, just that you’re an old bat!

WALBURGA  
(very mad)  
How d-

REGULUS  
(clearly breaking up the argument)  
Mother, I think we should get going, wouldn’t want to miss the train.

WALBURGA  
(calming down)  
Yes darling, we couldn’t have you miss your first day.

All three stand from the table and walk to the door where both Sirius and Regulus’ trunks are standing. As Walburga opens the door and both boys start to drag their trunks, Walburga pulls out her wand and waves it to get Regulus’ to float while Sirius continues to drag his own.

INT. LUPIN HOME - MORNING

REMUS LUPIN, 13, lies on his bed in blue jeans and a tan sweater. His sandy brown hair, which is not completely brushed but not completely a mess either, partially covers a scar that runs across his face. He is calmly reading Pride and Prejudice with a shut and packed trunk placed next to his bed. His room is very neat and lit by one lamp. There is a huge bookshelf in the corner with tons of books and a couple of photos and posters on the walls.

HOPE (O.S.)  
Remus, breakfast is ready!

Remus places a bookmark in his book and shuts it. He gets up and grabs a handle of the trunk and starts dragging. Standing he is clearly very tall. He walks out of his room into a small kitchen with a table. He sits down and stands his trunk right next to him. He starts picking at the food on his plate.

HOPE (CONT’D)  
(in the kitchen washing dishes)  
Eat Rem, don’t want you heading to school on an empty stomach.

REMUS  
I’m not that hungry.

HOPE  
(frowning)  
Are you nervous? It’s your third year darling, I’m sure you’re gonna be fine. You know what to do, and Dumbledore wrote to say the Whomping Willow is growing used to your- to your schedule. 

REMUS  
No, not nervous. I’m just not hungry.

Remus opens his book back up and starts reading, clearly eager to stop talking. HOPE LUPIN, 43, goes back to washing the dishes in her skirt, button-up shirt, and apron. 

EXT. PETTIGREW HOME - MORNING

PETER PETTIGREW, 13, is dashing out of his house while dragging his trunk in one hand and a bitten bagel in his other. The boy wears loose trousers, a big long-sleeve t-shirt, and ratty sneakers.

MRS. PETTIGREW  
(shouting from the front door)  
Peter, what are you doing?

PETER  
We can’t be late, I have to get there at the same time as James!

MRS. PETTIGREW  
(under her breath)  
Merlin!  
(yelling back into the house)  
John, we’re leaving!

INT. PLATFORM 9 3/4 - MORNING

James, Remus, and Peter are in the middle of a conversation. James is leaning on the side of his trunk. Remus’ is on the floor, and he’s sitting on it, with Pride and Prejudice open, not paying attention to the conversation. Peter is awkwardly holding his trunk with one hand while finishing his bagel.

JAMES  
Do you think Lily’s gotten hotter over the summer?  
Is that even possible?

REMUS  
Don’t know mate, but could you please shut up?

JAMES  
(bitchy)  
No <3

INT. KINGS CROSS - MORNING 

Sirius, Walburga, and Regulus are walking through Kings Cross. Regulus’ trunk sits on a trolley and Sirius is dragging his. The three stop at the brick wall separating platforms 9 and 10.

WALBURGA  
(to Regulus, ignoring Sirius)  
Now Regulus, your father and I have faith in you. You will redeem the noble name of Black, and make up for your brother's disgrace. You will be a Slytherin.

REGULUS  
I understand, I will not let you and father down.

WALBURGA  
(patting him on the head awkwardly)  
Good boy.

Sirius rolls his eyes. Regulus lines his trolley up with the wall and runs straight into it. He disappears as soon as he “hits” the wall. 

WALBURGA (CONT’D)  
(getting close to Sirius; serious tone)  
Don’t mess up this year, boy. One mistake and your out of the house, clear?

SIRIUS  
(sarcastically)

SIRIUS (CONT’D)  
Crystal, Mother. Goodbye.

Walburga hits Sirius across the top of the head. He then lines himself up with the brick wall. He gets a running start, dragging his trunk behind him, and goes through.

INT. PLATFORM 9 3/4 - MORNING

Sirius comes out the other side of the wall to another platform. A huge red train sits on the tracks labelled ‘Hogwarts Express.’ Regulus stands near the wall staring out into the platform with a nervous expression on his face. Sirius notices this and walks over to his brother.

SIRIUS (CONT’D)  
Scared?

REGULUS  
A little.

SIRIUS  
You’ll be fine, you’re already their pride and joy.

Sirius walks away from his brother and looks around for his group of friends. Finally, he spots them farther up the platform. He starts running towards them, dragging his trunk behind, pushing and shoving people out of his way, stopping several feet away from James, Remus, and Peter. 

SIRIUS (CONT’D)  
(excitedly)  
James Potter!

JAMES  
(looking over to Sirius and away from  
Remus and Peter)  
Sirius!

Sirius sprints the several meters, practically running over anyone in his way. Finally, he drops his trunk next to Peter and gives James a huge hug. 

JAMES (CONT’D)  
(letting go of Sirius)  
Mate, where’ve you been? The train leaves in five minutes!

SIRIUS  
Stuck with that old bat, Walburga! How was your summer?

JAMES  
Pretty good, would’ve been better if you wrote more often! I was getting 15 owls a week from Peter and none from you!

SIRIUS  
(sarcastically)  
I’m so sorry.  
The woman practically had me chained to my bed!

JAMES  
That sucks, mate.

SIRIUS  
(redirecting his attention to Remus)  
How was your summer, Moony?

REMUS  
(looks up from his book)  
Alright, spent loads of time reading.

SIRIUS  
Sounds fun. Did you listen to the muggle music I wrote you about?

James shoots Sirius a jealous look.

REMUS  
(starting to slightly blush)  
Uh, yeah. I really liked that one guy, Elton something I think it was?

SIRIUS  
(pleasantly surprised)  
Yeah, Elton John, he’s bloody brilliant.

REMUS  
(awkwardly)  
Yeah.

SIRIUS  
(to Peter)  
How’s that bagel, Pete?

PETER  
(oblivious)  
Pretty good actually. My mum handmade it this morning, instead of using magic. Said it was a treat, seeing as I won’t be home for months.

All the boys laugh. The train blows the whistle and everyone starts boarding. The boys start walking their trunks to the train doors.

JAMES  
(jealous; whispering into Sirius’ ear)  
You wrote Moony and not me?

SIRIUS  
Not too often, like twice a week.

JAMES  
(shocked/angry)  
Twice a week!? And I get two owls a month?

SIRIUS  
Don’t take it personal, mate, I have faith in your music taste.

JAMES  
Whatever.

INT. HOGWARTS EXPRESS - AFTERNOON

James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter are now settled in a compartment of the train. James and Peter sit next to each other on one side of the compartment and Sirius and Remus are together on the other side. Remus is still reading Pride and Prejudice.0

JAMES (CONT’D)  
You think there will be any new teachers this year?

PETER  
I hope so.

REMUS  
(not looking up from his book)  
You don’t think Johnson’s gone already, do you?

JAMES  
‘Dunno mate, Frank said there’s been a new DA teacher every year, even before he started school.

SIRIUS  
Personally, I’d love to be rid of Slughorn.

REMUS  
(still not looking up from his book)  
Slughorn isn’t going anywhere, he’s head of Slytherin!

JAMES  
Rem is right, Slughorn’s going nowhere.

PETER  
Speaking of Slytherin, how’s Regulus doing?

SIRIUS  
(not caring)  
Fine, probably still a little nervous. Not sure why though, that boy is practically guaranteed a spot in Slytherin.

JAMES  
That’s what everyone thought about you ‘til you were sorted into gryffindor.

SIRIUS  
Yeah, except he’s an ambitious prat and I’m not.

REMUS  
(looking up from his book; smiling)  
He’s got us there.

Suddenly, the boys hear a rolling beside their compartment. An older woman pushing a trolley filled with candy is walking by. She stops in between their compartment and the next.

TROLLEY WITCH  
Anything from the trolley dears?

All the boys except Remus rush to their pockets for money. James and Peter immediately stand up and walk to the witch. Sirius takes a little more time fumbling with his money. James and Peter start quietly talking to each other.

SIRIUS  
(starting to stand and noticing Remus)  
You’re not buying any chocolate, Moony?

REMUS  
(looking up from his book again and taking out half a chocolate bar from his pocket)  
Got half a bar right here. Besides, I didn’t bring enough money for a chocolate wand, or a frog.

SIRIUS  
C’mon mate, All you need to do is ask.

REMUS  
(slightly embarrassed)  
No, Sirius really-

Sirius steps out of the compartment, joining Peter and James. Remus follows, still holding his book.

SIRIUS  
(to the trolley witch)  
Hi, I’ll have two chocolate frogs, two chocolate wands, and Bertie Botts every flavor beans. What’re you getting James?

JAMES  
Peter and I’ll both have 2 pumpkin pasties and a licorice wand, please.

While the boys are picking out what they want, LILY EVANS, 13, SEVERUS SNAPE, 13, and MARLENE MCKINNON, 13, walk up to the trolley from the next compartment. Lily is clearly the girl in the moving on photo on James’ wall. She has fiery red, wavy hair, and is already wearing her gryffindor robes. The boy standing next to her, Severus, has shoulder length, straight, greasy black hair and wears his school shirt and trousers, and a slytherin tie. Marlene wears darker washed bell bottoms, a tucked in t-shirt, and platform boots. Her dark brown hair is around the same length as Severus’ but looks much more put together. 

LILY  
One cauldron cake, and a sugar quill, please.

The Trolley Witch immediately hands her a cauldron cake and a sugar quill, which she takes quickly, clearly hoping to get away from James, who still hasn’t received his candy.

JAMES  
(immediately looking up at Lily)  
Hey Evans, how was your summer? 

LILY  
Shove off, Potter.

SEVERUS  
(slightly under his breath)  
She clearly doesn’t want to speak to you.

SIRIUS  
You say something Snivillous?

JAMES  
(playing along)  
Ah, so you also heard that Sirius? Imagine that, Snivillous was actually talking to us. Peter, you catch anything?

Remus looks up from his book, slightly shaking his head, and looking at Lily apologetically.

PETER  
Sort of, it sounded something along the lines of “she doesn’t want to speak to you.”

JAMES  
Oh, so now you speak for Lily as well, Snivillous?

SIRIUS  
No one listens when you speak for yourself, what would make you think we’d want to listen to you if you spoke for Lily?

LILY  
(annoyed)  
Oh, leave him alone.  
(to Severus)  
Let’s go,  
(to Marlene)  
We’ll be in the compartment.  
(to Remus)  
Bye, Rem.

Remus quickly waves goodbye, before burying his head back into his book.

MARLENE  
Sounds good.

Marlene starts browsing the candy on the trolley again and then decides to look up and over at Sirius, who is laughing and talking with James and Peter at the entrance to their compartment. Remus stands with them, reading. 

MARLENE (CONT’D)  
Hey, Sirius.

SIRIUS  
(glancing over)  
Hi, Marlene, how was your summer?

MARLENE  
Pretty good, my parents got us a pool over the summer, so I spent quite a bit of time swimming.

SIRIUS  
I can tell, you have a pretty nice tan.

Remus looks up from his book and over to Sirius and Marlene.

MARLENE  
Thanks, love.

Sirius winks at Marlene. The trolley witch finally hands James and Peter their candy once they direct their attention to her again. Once they take it, she then immediately hands Sirius his. James spots Severus angrily walking out of his and Lily’s compartment, and recognizes this as a good time to talk to her. The Trolley WItch walks forward to the next set of compartments.

JAMES  
(grabbing Peter’s arm)  
Peter, come on!

PETER  
(who has already begun eating his candy)  
Wait, what-

James and Peter run into Lily’s compartment. Sirius finally starts walking back into the compartment with Remus.

MARLENE  
(catching Sirius before he is fully gone)  
By the way, nice shirt, I love Queen.

Sirius nods at her, enters the compartment and sits down right next to Remus, who is once again reading his book. Marlene walks back into her compartment.

SIRIUS  
(handing Remus the chocolate frog and chocolate wand)  
Here you go, mate!

REMUS  
(starting to slightly blush again)  
Sirius, you really didn’t have to.

SIRIUS  
(wholesome)  
I know.

Remus reluctantly takes the chocolate from Sirius’ hand. As their hands touch for a slight second, both look up at each other and meet eyes for a moment before Remus swiftly pulls away. All of a sudden, Peter and James come bursting through the compartment doors. Lily is hitting James on the head with one of her books.

LILY  
(angry)  
Don’t speak to me again, Potter!  
(quickly switches to an endearing tone)  
Hi Remus!

REMUS  
(waving)  
Hey, Lily.

JAMES  
(to Lily; clearly not taking her hints)  
So, we won’t be sitting together at the feast tonight?

Lily hits him on the top of the head with a book one last time before leaving their compartment.

CUT TO:

EXT. HOGSMEADE STATION - NIGHT

All the students have exited the Hogwarts express and are now carrying their trunks off the Hogsmeade station. The Marauders, James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter, walk straight off the platform and towards a bunch of horseless carriages. They have all changed into their Gryffindor robes. Sirius’ hair is extremely messy, as he didn’t fix it after changing. On the far side, HAGRID, 45, directs the first years towards the lake, and into boats big enough to hold about 3 people. He is an extremely tall man, half giant, half human, and clearly stands out from all the short students.

HAGRID  
First years this way! Towards the boats!

Regulus walks towards Hagrid.

SIRIUS  
(sarcastically)  
Off to the boats he goes!

JAMES  
(nostalgic)  
Ah, remember that, when we were on those boats? We had all just met on the train and had no idea what was gonna happen. You know, I saw Lily that first night, waiting for a boat, and I thought she was absolutely gorgeous.

REMUS  
(snarky)  
Yes, we know, we were there. I’m pretty sure your exact words were, “She’s so pretty, her hair the color of a winter flame.” Strangely poetic for an eleven year old.

SIRIUS  
(teasing, his hand over his heart)  
Love does strange things to oneself.

James punches Sirius in the arm, and all the boys laugh. They finally approach the carriages and start loading their trunks into one. PROFESSOR FLITWICK, 38, stands in the middle taking attendance for all the students. He is extremely short and is wearing his teaching robes. Remus steps towards him.

FLITWICK  
(looking down at his checklist)  
Names, please.

REMUS  
Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and James Potter.

FLITWICK  
(looking up to Remus)  
Ah, Mr. Lupin! Where are your friends?

Remus points over to a carriage where Sirius and James are trying to basket toss Peter into the air and onto the seat.

FLITWICK (CONT’D)  
So I see, wait one second in your carriage, I’ll be putting one more student with you all.

Remus sluggishly walks back over to the carriage where the boys are now successfully sitting.

SIRIUS  
Did Flitwick say we can make our way in?

REMUS  
Not yet, he’s putting one more in with us.

FLITWICK  
(yelling to Remus)  
Mr. Lupin, you and your friends are riding with Mr. Longbottom.

JAMES  
(jumping up from his seat)  
Frank!

FRANK LONGBOTTOM, 15, walks towards The Marauder’s carriage. He drags his trunk behind and then ultimately throws it in with the other trunks, and gives James a hug. He is wearing his gryffindor robes. 

FRANK  
Nice to see you again, Jamie. How’s everyone doing?

PETER  
Good, starving though.

FRANK  
Alright, then let’s go!

Out of nowhere the carriage starts moving and the five boys are off the trail to Hogwarts.

INT. HOGWARTS GREAT HALL - NIGHT

The Marauders, Frank, Lily, and Marlene are now all sitting in the Great Hall at one long, vertical table. James, Sirius and Remus sit together on one side, with Frank, Peter, and Lily across from them. Lily is directly across from James, and Marlene is on her other side. Severus sits a table over, behind Lily. There are four of these tables, including the one where they all sit, placed evenly in the hall. At the front, there is a horizontal table where all of the staff sits, a podium, and stool with the Sorting Hat placed on it. There is plenty of chatter going on at each table.

SIRIUS  
You think they’ll be any hat stalls this year?

REMUS  
Maybe, but probably not. I’d really like to see one though.

JAMES  
(half paying attention to the Marauders, half staring at Lily)  
Of course you would, you love that kind of stuff.

PETER  
(to James)  
PETER (CONT’D)  
Not as much as you love Lily.

SIRIUS  
Or as much as Moony loves chocolate.

Sirius gives Remus a smile and Remus starts to blush again. Then DUMBLEDORE, 92, stands from the front table and walks over to the podium. He has a long white beard, long white hair, and wears a robe with sequin stars, half moon glasses, and a wizard hat.

DUMBLEDORE  
Welcome back returning students! I am very excited to start our 1973 school year but first, we must welcome and sort our new first years!

All the students at the tables start clapping as the first years, including Regulus, walk into the Great Hall. The Sorting Hat that is on the stool is now beginning to sing.

SIRIUS  
(to James)  
Oh god, if I hear this old hat’s song again I may poison myself!

JAMES  
Same, mate. We get it, you got a lot of time sitting in Dumbledore’s office but do you need to sing us your bloody songs every year!

SORTING HAT  
...But Salazar Slytherin had his own plans  
He thought the Muggle-borns didn't understand  
The subtleties of magic and so he devised  
The Chamber of Secrets with a monster inside  
Old Hogwarts Sorting Hat sing me a song  
Speak in my head tell me where I belong  
And when things look bad and there's nowhere to run  
SORTING HAT (CONT’D)  
Unite all the houses and we'll fight as one  
Old Hogwarts Sorting Hat sing me a song  
Speak in my head tell me where I belong  
And when things look bad and there's nowhere to run  
Unite all the houses and we'll fight as one  
Unite all the houses and we'll fight as one.

The whole room starts clapping again as PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL, 38, starts reading off names from a list she holds in her hand. She wears a witch's hat and sparkly teaching robes.

JAMES  
(bringing the Marauders in close to him)  
Do we make our yearly bets, boys?

SIRIUS  
Hell yeah!

PETER  
My bet is on that boy with the super curly hair, I think he’s going to Hufflepuff.

JAMES  
Fine, then I bet Regulus gets into Slytherin!

SIRIUS  
No fair! We know he’s getting into Slytherin.

JAMES  
Should’ve been quicker!

Sirius punches James in the arm.

PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL  
(reading from a list)  
William Abbot!

The curly haired boy walks up to the stool. Mcgonagall places the hat on his head.

PETER  
Watch, watch!

Mcgongall places the hat fully on his head and they wait a few seconds.

SORTING HAT  
Hmmm, maybe, no, wait. Yes, yes: Hufflepuff!

The table filled with black and yellow robed students start clapping as the curly haired boy walks over to the Hufflepuff table.

PETER  
Ha, you all owe me two galleons!

Sirius snickers.

PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL  
Mary Finnigan!

JAMES  
Ooo, ooo, my bet is on Ravenclaw!

REMUS  
No, no, I say Gryffindor.

MARY FINNIGAN, 11, walks over to the stool where McGonagall goes to place the Sorting Hat on her head.

SORTING HAT  
(barely on Mary’s head)  
Gryffindor!

Everyone, including the Marauders, at the Gryffindor table stand up and start clapping as the young girl walks over with a smile on her face. Remus happily and smugly glances over to James, who is not smiling back at him.

PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL  
(less optimism in her voice)  
Regulus Black.

The whole room goes silent as Regulus walks over to the stool. McGonagall places the Sorting Hat on his head. The Sorting Hat is silent for a second or two. Some students begin to whisper amongst themselves, confused as to why it is taking so long.

SORTING HAT  
(taking time)  
Sly- wait. Black, correct?

REGULUS  
(quietly)  
Yes, sir.

SORTING HAT  
Ahhh, a lot of ambition here. Clearly knows how to use what you got, but also loyalty? Yes a lot of loyalty to your family, your parents, your brother? Not only loyalty, love, admiration. But still, your ambition, your drive. Very, very powerful. Hmmm, yes, yes, I was right: Slytherin!

The Slytherin table starts applauding as Regulus sighs in relief. Sirius watches as Regulus takes a seat at the Slytherin table. Regulus looks over to Sirius and stares him straight in the eye. Sirius gives him a smile and a wink.

JAMES  
Looks like I’m getting six galleons tonight!

REMUS  
(winking at James)  
It’s really two, as you owe me and Peter two each.

PETER  
Ha, yes!

James rolls his eyes. 

CUT TO:

INT. HOGWARTS GREAT HALL - NIGHT (LATER)

The Sorting Hat finishes its ceremony with a Ravenclaw student, who runs over to the Ravenclaw table. Everyone at the table is clapping. Dumbledore steps back up to the podium. 

DUMBLEDORE  
Congratulations to all of our new students and their houses! Now that we are all settled and sorted, before our feast begins, I have some announcements. There is one staffing change this year, we proudly welcome Professor O'Demus as the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. We wish him the best of luck! Unfortunately, Professor Johnson has taken ill, and she will be unable to join us this year.

The Marauders all shoot each other surprised looks.

DUMBLEDORE (CONT’D)  
On another note, one of the staircases on the west side is broken, so Ravenclaws, you may have to take the long way back to the dormitories. 

The Ravenclaw table groans.

DUMBLEDORE (CONT’D)  
And finally, we have a new event this year: The Hogwarts Duelling Tournament!

The Marauders’ eyes open wide.

DUMBLEDORE (CONT’D)  
As you all know, defence against the dark arts and self-protection are huge parts of our curriculum here at Hogwarts. After speaking with Charms Professor Flitwick, Transfiguration Professor McGonagall, and our new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor Mr. O’Demus, we decided this would be a great way to show all that you have learned this year. Before I continue with explaining the rules for this tournament, we will begin our feast!

Magically, platters of food appear on each table. The students awe in surprise and glee. Kids start shoveling food into their plates.

MARY FINNIGAN  
(shoving food in her face; excitedly talking to other students on her side of the table)  
Both my parents are muggles, bit of a nasty shock for them when they found out I was a witch!

REMUS  
(on the other side of the table)  
So there was a change of staff, interesting.

James just shrugs at Remus.

PETER  
(shoving food into his face)  
Merlin, these pork chops get better every year!

REMUS  
(slowly eating food)  
Pretty sure they use the same recipe, Peter.

Peter disregards Remus’ response and continues eating the pork chops.

SIRIUS  
What’d you reckon this whole ‘duelling tournament’ thing is about?

JAMES  
(shoving food in his face)  
Don’t know, mate, excited to find out though!

REMUS  
Kind of odd, a duelling tournament? Like out of nowhere.

SIRIUS  
Oh shush, just eat your food, Moony, and stop questioning everything!

REMUS  
(rolling his eyes)  
Sirius I’m pre-

PETER  
Surprised Moony didn’t burst out with questions when Regulus was being sorted!

JAMES  
You’re right! It was nearly a hat stall.

SIRIUS  
(not caring; still shoving food in his face)  
I was more shocked that the hat didn’t take one look at him and shout Slytherin. What other house could that boy fit into? Hufflepuff?!

JAMES  
The old hat did talk about loyalty, and loyalty to you no less.

SIRIUS  
Oh, bollocks! He’s loyal to me because I’m still on the bloody family tree. My name gets burned off, there goes his “loyalty.” My god, speaking of disowned family members, my cousin, Andromeda, just had a baby last week! Named her Nymphadora. I suppose it fits. She’s a metamorphmagus.

REMUS  
(interested)  
Nymphadora, odd name. Metamorphmagi wizards are very rare, I find them quite interesting.

The Marauders all continue eating. James goes to pick up his cup, when it spills forwards across the table and onto Lily.

JAMES  
Bloody hell!

LILY  
(angry, covered in water)  
Potter! You incompetent, loathsome, repulsive prat!

JAMES  
(leaning across to help Lily but gets food on his robes)  
I’m so sorry, Lily, I didn’t mean- god, I can’t do anything right- oh hell I’m so sorry-

James continues to ramble as Lily pulls out her wand, whispers an incantation, and waves her wand, cleaning up all the water. She then mutters a spell quietly and waves the wand at James, who is now trying to clean his robes, and magics the food off him. 

FRANK  
(to James; teasing)  
So clumsy around Evans, J amie! You really can’t contain your love!

James punches Frank in the arm. All of a sudden, the girl, ALICE FORTESCUE, 13, sitting next to Frank, coughs, and spits water onto the back of his head while she stares at him. She wears gryffindor robes and has a cute little pixie cut. Frank turns around, slightly confused and sees Alice, half-choking.

FRANK (CONT’D)  
(concerned)  
Bloody hell, are you alright?

ALICE  
(clearing her throat)  
Yeah, yeah. God, I’m so, so sorry about that, I- it kinda went down the wrong pipe, I guess.

FRANK  
You’re all good, no worries! It’s Alice, right? Alice Fortescue?

ALICE  
(stunned/awkward)  
Uh, yeah, yeah, I’m Alice, the one and only. Well maybe not, there’s probably another Alice in the school somewhere, but uh- sorry, yeah, that’s me. You’re Frank Longbottom right?

FRANK  
(smiling)  
The one and only.

Lily gives Alice a knowing smile, and turns around to talk to Severous, who is sitting at the Slytherin table behind her.

MARLENE  
(to Sirius)  
Siri, where’d you get that shirt? You go to a concert or something?

SIRIUS  
I wish! Snuck out and got to the mall. They had a whole trolley inside full of band tees, bought this, and a Zeppelin shirt.

MARLENE  
Groovy. I got to see Zeppelin in July. Best night of my life!

SIRIUS  
No way! Wonder what it’s like to have parents who let you listen to music, let alone go to a concert! I have to hide my record player anytime Walburga walks into my room.

MARLENE  
Damn, that really sucks, love. Not sure what I would do without my record player, if only we could bring them to school.

SIRIUS  
Ugh, that would be great! I could show these prats what real music sounds like, especially now that Remus likes Elton.

Remus hears Sirius and starts to blush, he buries his head into Pride and Prejudice, which he pulls out of his robes.

SIRIUS (CONT’D)  
Rem, you like Elton, right?

REMUS  
(realizing he can no longer hide)  
Uh, yeah. Got to the record store and heard some of his stuff. I actually bought one of his albums.

MARLENE  
Really? Which one? I’ve got Madman Across the Water and Tumbleweed Connection.

REMUS  
I think it was Madman Across the Water.

SIRIUS  
(pleasantly surprised)  
You didn’t tell me that Rem! What’s your favorite song?

REMUS  
I really like Levon.

SIRIUS  
Ugh, great song. Marlene, what’s yours?

MARLENE  
I’m more of a Tiny Dancer girl.

SIRIUS  
Yeah, love that one as well.

LILY  
I love hearing the three of you bond over music, but can you please be quieter? Sev and I are trying to have a conversation.

JAMES  
Aw, what’re you talking about? Books? Charms?

SEVERUS  
(from the Slytherin table; he faces Lily and Gryffindor table)  
Potions.

A few Slytherins at their table look towards Severus and Lily, and whisper amongst themselves, pointing and laughing.

SIRIUS  
(teasing)  
Aw, talking ‘bout your little chemistry set now, Snivillous? 

LILY  
Yes, yes he is. Maybe you should have a conversation with him sometime, you may start passing potions!

Remus looks at Lily, as if to say, “really?” The Marauders look over to Sirius, whose face is now flushed.

LILY (CONT’D)  
And his name is Severus.

CUT TO:

INT. HOGWARTS GREAT HALL- NIGHT (LATER)

All the students have now finished eating. Dumbledore rises from his seat and walks over to the podium.

DUMBLEDORE  
Hopefully every one of you enjoyed the food and the first meal of the school year. The last thing I would like to talk about tonight is the duelling tournament. As it is a new event we are trying here at Hogwarts, the rules need some explaining. The tournament itself will take place in the final month of school. There will be four divisions: the first years versus the seconds, the third years versus the fourths, the fifth years versus the sixths, and our seventh years going against each other. 

All the students start glancing around the Great Hall to see their competition.

DUMBLEDORE (CONT’D)  
Training will take place throughout the year. It will be up to you to properly prepare. Every student must participate.  
Professor O’Demus has volunteered to organize a Duelling Club for those who would like to get some extra practice in. The club will be open to all! On that note-

ANDREW O’DEMUS, 29, stands up from his seat. He wears nice teaching robes and black platform boots. He is one hot motherfucker. He has long brown hair, a short, clean beard, and one diamond earring. 

O’DEMUS  
(politely interrupting)  
Excuse me Professor, may I say a few words?

DUMBLEDORE  
Of course!

O’DEMUS  
Top of the day to you all, I would just like to explain the requirements of the Duelling Club. We will meet every Thursday at 4pm starting this week. I will be constantly checking everyone’s marks to make sure they are passing, no failing students will be allowed in my club! That is all I have to say, welcome to everyone and I look forward to a wonderful year! 

Everyone applauds as O’Demus walks back to his seat and sits down.

DUMBLEDORE  
(walking back to the podium)  
Thank you Professor O’Demus! With that being said, you can all head back to your dormitories. First years please make sure to follow your prefects!

Every student stands up at the same time. 

GRYFFINDOR PREFECT  
First year Gryffindors, follow me!

A bunch of first years walk out with THE PREFECT. The Slytherins start to file out. Before Severus walks away, Lily grabs him and brings him in for a hug. He was caught slightly off guard but leans into the hug before he has to leave. James stands there staring at the two with his jaw dropped. Peter stands next to him finishing up a muffin from dessert. Sirius walks over to James.

SIRIUS  
(patting him on the shoulder)  
It’s ok, mate. It’s ok.

The Gryffindors now start filing out of the Great Hall, including the Marauders, Lily, Frank, Alice, and Marlene.

CUT TO:

INT. HOGWARTS STAIRCASES/FAT LADY PORTRAIT - NIGHT

The Marauders, Lily, Marlene, Alice, and Frank all stand in a cluster on a staircase adjusting angles. Everything is very crowded and chaotic. Prefects and heads of houses are yelling for first years and older students are starting to get annoyed with the wait. 

JAMES  
(irritated; trying to peer over heads of students in front of him)  
Merlin, what in the bloody hell is happening up there?

LILY  
The first years are probably practicing the password, give it a sec Potter.

James stands there, still irritated. Finally, the people on the staircase start to move into the portrait hole. Right when the Marauders get to the Fat Lady, the portrait has shut and a first year stands right in front. 

GRYFFINDOR FIRST YEAR  
Fair- farifala notes?

REMUS  
Here, you want some help?

The first year nods.

REMUS (CONT’D)  
Ferula Nox. How about you try it?

GRYFFINDOR FIRST YEAR  
(nodding; to the portrait)  
Ferula Nox!

The portrait hole opens up.

GRYFFINDOR FIRST YEAR (CONT’D)  
Thank you!

REMUS  
My pleasure. Now you just have to remember it.

GRYFFINDOR FIRST YEAR  
I will!

The first year runs through hole and into the common room. The Marauders and the students on the staircase walk in.

JAMES  
Rem, you’re too good for this world.

INT. GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM - NIGHT

All the students enter the common room as the portrait hole closes behind them. The common room is dimly lit with several candles. There is a fireplace, a couple couches, and plenty of chairs and cushions scattered about. There are also a few different tables and desks where students are placing things as they settle in. It is chaotic with many different boys and girls running around frantically. Lily, Marlene and Alice separate from the Marauders, sitting together on a couch. Frank walks away and starts a conversation with a few other 5th years. 

JAMES (CONT’D)  
Bloody hell I’m tired! I feel like I could sleep ‘til the next full moon!

JENNY  
(taking a drag on her cigarette)  
That makes two of us!

A girl, JENNIFER VANE, 14, in black jeans, her school button-up, and an undone Gryffindor tie sits on a couch smoking a cigarette. Her black, curly hair is in a ponytail. All the Marauders turn towards her. 

JENNY (CONT’D)  
(teasing)  
That sorting ceremony tiring, Jamie?

Sirius takes off his robes while they talk, still wearing his Queen shirt and black jeans underneath. He bunches them up in his hands, and continues listening to the conversation.

JAMES  
You can say that. What’s up Jenny?

JENNY  
Nothing much. Skipped the feast, you know how much I dread it.  
(shifting her attention to Sirius’ shirt)  
Nice shirt, Black. You see ‘em in concert?

SIRIUS  
I wish. Mind if I take a drag?

Jenny offers out her cigarette to Sirius who takes it. He takes a long drag. Remus stares at him as he’s doing it. 

SIRIUS (CONT’D)  
(handing Jenny back her cigarette)  
Thanks.

JENNY  
No problem.  
(redirecting herself towards James)  
Better go to bed, Jamie, we’d all love to get you out of our hair ‘til the next full moon.

Jenny puts out her cigarette in an ashtray on a nearby table and walks towards the girl’s dorm.

PETER  
When is the next full moon?

Remus goes to answer but Sirius cuts him off.

SIRIUS  
Exactly two weeks from today, right Moony?

REMUS  
(caught off guard)  
Yeah, yeah.

Sirius smiles at Remus, who shyly smiles back.

JAMES  
Good, two weeks of sleep sounds nice. I’m gonna head up to the dorms, any of you guys coming?

PETER  
I am!

SIRIUS  
Same mate.

JAMES  
How about you, Rem?

REMUS  
I’ll be up in a bit, just give me a sec.

James, Peter, and Sirius all walk to the left of the common room and walk up stairs to the boy’s dorms. Remus sits down on a couch in the common room just taking everything in.

LILY  
(sitting down next to Remus)  
God, I missed this place.

REMUS  
Same, seems crazy that I spent almost three months not seeing my best friends everyday.

LILY  
Hope that includes me.

REMUS  
Of course it does, Lil.

LILY  
(resting her head on Remus’ shoulder)  
I have a good feeling about this year, Rem. It just feels… different, but in a good way.

REMUS  
Maybe it’s ‘cause we’re older.

LILY  
Maybe. 

The two sit in the center of the chaos together on the couch for a few more minutes as they were, Lily resting on Remus.

LILY (CONT’D)  
(lifting her head from Remus’ shoulder)  
Well, I’m gonna head back to my dorm. Hopefully, Marlene hasn’t set the covers on fire like last year. 

REMUS  
Alright then, goodnight.

LILY  
Goodnight, love.

Lily gets up from the couch and walks to the right towards the girl’s dorms. As soon as she leaves, Remus gets up and starts walking towards the boy’s dorm. He walks up the stairs, and enters the third year dorm room.

INT. MARAUDER’S DORM - NIGHT

James is passed out on his bed face down. His shirt is half unbuttoned and his tie is undone around his neck. His robes already thrown on the floor. Peter is shoving his trunk underneath his bed. Sirius is taking off his muggle clothes and getting into his pajamas. Remus walks over to his own bed. He starts taking off his robes as well. Remus takes off his tie, unbuttons the top of his shirt, and turns around to walk to the bathroom and spots Sirius. Sirius is shirtless and throwing on a pair of pajama pants. His long hair is now even messier from getting undressed. Remus stares for several seconds. Sirius grabs his wand and uses it to secure his hair into a messy bun. 

SIRIUS  
(catching Remus staring)  
You good, Moony?

REMUS  
(snapping out of it)  
Uh- yeah, just tired. I’m gonna head to the bathroom.

SIRIUS  
(laughing a little)  
Okay, fine by me mate.

Sirius jumps onto his bed and shuts his eyes. Remus walks to the small bathroom off the side of the dorm. He enters and locks the door. He stands at the sink and washes his face, brushes his teeth, and lightly combs his hair. As he goes to put the comb down on the counter, he notices the scars on his arms. He stares at them for a second, tracing over a couple with his finger. He then walks out of the bathroom to see his three best friends all sleeping. He shuts the light off in the room and walks to his bed. He gets in bed, closes the curtain, and grabs Pride and Prejudice to start reading. He opens his book and pulls out his wand.

REMUS  
(quietly)  
Lumos.

The bright light takes up the screen. 

Credits role.


End file.
